


10 Sentence Prompt Challenge

by Lyonface



Series: Prompt Fills and Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface
Summary: This is a collection of the prompt fills I did for the 10 Sentence Prompt challenge, where I was sent a pairing and a word prompt to accompany it.Originally posted on Tumblr. Transferred here and edited for grammar.





	1. Senris // "Personal"

**(Any ship + "personal")**

\----

“I cannot, I am sorry.”

Fenris sighed, adjusting the book in his grip to angle it back towards him and returned to reading. It had not been just an idle curiosity or with any strange ignorant undercurrent as with many of the questions Sera tended to throw at the hedge mage. He had a vested interest in knowing this, considering his…affections. He rolled his eyes at that word, self-aware of the fact that he continued to dance around something he knew about himself all too well by now. Then again, knowing any of Solas’s history, romantic or otherwise, didn’t really do him much good, all it would likely do is stir up his insecurities. Perhaps he should be relieved that he was so unwilling to share any details.

The warrior nearly jumped when he felt a gentle touch to his hair, the smell of wet paint clinging to the fibers of the man’s overshirt.

“Perhaps one day we can discuss whatever it is you desire,” he told him in a reassuring tone, “but until that day comes, all I ask is your patience.”

Fenris’s eyes stared passed the words and pages of the book in front of him as the touch lingered, “It is all I can offer.”


	2. Tamlen/Mahariel // "Vhenan"

**(I'm going to make myself cry doing this, but, Tamlen/Mahariel +Vhenan)**

\----

His words were wet, his vowels choking on the blood that rushed into his lungs as he laid on the wet ground, surrounded by her new companions. It had been hard to think, so hard to remember anything but the Call of the Mother, to remember himself, but he could always see her face even in his darkest moments. As her face swam into his vision now, vallaslin curling around her beautiful face, crawling over her cheekbones and her brow, it had felt like forever since he had seen her even in his imaginings, his memories. She wouldn’t raise her blade to him, the pain on her face as she looked at him made him hate everything. If they hadn’t gone to that damned mirror…if he had only listened…!

“Tamlen…no…!”

He turned toward the sound of her sad voice, hearing her knees fall into the bloody dirt around him, the Blight bleeding freely from the wounds in his abdomen. Through the agony of movement, he reached with a shaky hand to her face, the fact that she didn’t flinch or pull away from his grotesque form both comforting and torture all at once.

As he tried to brush away to tears streaming from her eyes, the life fading from him even as he fought to touch her one last time, he managed one clear, heavy sound before the ruined life he now endured fled from him entirely.

“…Vhenan.”


	3. Galenris // "Rain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaren DuMarc is one of my good friend's OCs, and is one of the most interesting and unique original characters I have encountered in the fandom, and his chemistry with Fenris is unquestionable.
> 
> To check out his interaction with Fenris in method rp, click [here](https://galaren.tumblr.com/tagged/fenris).

**(Galenris + rain)**

\----

It was a strange sensation, listening to rain pelting the surface of an open lake, the scattered and constant den of water from the sky meeting and mixing with bodies of water on the earth. Fenris hadn’t learned to swim as a child, like many other skills people seemed to take for granted, but when he finally was taught how to he was always eager to practice this new skill. He floated under water in a relatively clear Fereldan tarn, content to feel the fluid and the current brushing over his skin and through his hair, along with the muffled noise from above giving him a sense of comfort and safety. Perhaps if his family hadn’t been slaves maybe he would have learned to swim in the salty seas of Seheron, one more possibility of a life he would never know; another Leto he had learned to leave behind long ago despite the occasion that his mind wandered.

The distant splash was not unexpected, but it jarred him from his thoughts enough to realize that he had been down here for some time. It was best not to leave him to worry.

He uncurled and swam quickly up to the pier nearby, breaking through the surface and pushing his hair back with one hand at the same time, taking a deep breath as a hanging foot nearly clipped him on his ear.

“Hey, don’t scare me like that,” Galaren chastised, his tall frame bending over to look down at Fenris, blocking the rain from hitting him, “I’m serious, I’ll come in after you if I have to.”

Fenris smiled slightly, gently taking Galaren’s ankle in his grip, enjoying the warmth that remained there as it bled into his palm. “You will complain the entire time as well.”

That toothy signature grin met him when he turned to look up, causing his to spread ever so slightly in response, the warmth in it far more comforting than the bottom of the lake.


	4. Fen'harel/Falon'din // "Betrayal"

**(Fen'Harel/Falon'Din, betrayal)**

\----

The tang of copper and salt from the blood in his mouth was especially bitter when he knew that he was watching. Scrupulous blue eyes gleaming from the darkness, stalking among the tombs where they didn’t belong. He could practically hear the huff of that mangy traitor as he stalked about, waiting for him to slip up, to make a catastrophic mistake. He gritted his teeth tight as he stood in the clean, meticulously kept underground crypt that he frequented, the tombs and markers beginning to show signs of neglect. He couldn’t stand it; everything was falling apart because of what _he_ did.

Realizing he had been digging his nails into the top of a raised, bowed lid, etched with an intricate image of a scene of the warriors fall beneath a dragon, marked with colored gems that looked beautiful in the dim light of the hollowed out cavern, Falon’din righted himself. All would be well in the long run, he reassured himself, ignoring the urge to turn south and look for that blasted traitor, feeling him everywhere all the time. That damnable wolf, _harellasan_ , he would learn the anguish of his name sake, even as he attempted to reclaim it and save face to the slaves he _stole_ from him, from all of them, seeking power under the guise of “freedom.” They were simply slaves by another cause, no matter how much the wolf tried to tell himself that they weren’t, and Falon’din grinned at the irony of it all.

Taking one last moment to touch the white stones on the stone lid, a small affectionate touch along the dragon’s neck, he collected his features and pulled away, taking his foci in hand and exiting the catacombs, content that the betrayer would feel the true pain of the betrayal Falon’din endured every waking moment.


	5. Fenris/Iron Bull // "Consent"

**(if you're doing the ship thing still, bull and fenris, consent? doesn't need to be nsfw)**

\----

It had taken time to get used to the change in his environment; swapping a well-maintained and distinctly Tevinter mansion with its high walls and stifling air to the open, humid, hot air of Seheron was not such an easy change when it was anticipated to be permanent. The fog created by those that had saved him and taken him in, the rebels that fought against their invaders with little discrimination as to who they were or where they came from, began their assault on a group of weakened Qunari and Tevinter fighters, having tired each other out and thinned their numbers in their on battle. It was dirty, taking advantage of people like that, but to protect something that was precious to them…

Fenris pressed his lips together, taking cover near an up-ended statue that had been partially buried in the sand as the fighting started in earnest. They had taken care of him with little question when they realized who–what he was, or had been? Treated his wounds, regarded him as their equal, even going so far as to demonstrate a limited number of their fighting tactics to him, all because…of what; pity, mercy, acceptance, some misconstrued idea that they were somehow alike? Even as the lingering bandages pulled at him when he moved, a strange sound from the fight catching his attention, he had to at least admit that he was grateful for their kindness, even if it may have misplaced motivations, because until now the idea that he could be autonomous, a creature worthy of even consideration of respect…

He heard an explosion and the shock wave hit him before he could duck properly, flinging him forward into a nearby building that was on the verge of collapsing inward, a few shapes of people tumbling in around him. He stiffened when a hulking mass of grey righted itself and came to stand near him, the flat arch of his horns casting long menacing shadows over Fenris who was in no shape to fight and barely in a good position to flee. He flinched when the Qunari made a move, ready to dodge and run when he realized that the hand was outstretched and flat in offering of assistance, a kind set of green eyes accompanying the gesture.

“Need some help?”


	6. Solavellan // "Irrevocable"

**(This is interesting! If you're still accepting prompts, how about Ellana +Solas, the word: irrevocable :) )**

\----

As he kissed her and held her close to him, the heel of his hand pressed against the small of her back as they stood at the lagoon in Crestwood, he could feel it getting nearer, the inevitable. Even as he tried to clear his mind and just enjoy the simple fact of her being here, her existence, her warmth, her acceptance, the reality of why he brought her to this place in the first place was edging at him, reminding him of what she’d done to him. Of all of his carefully laid plans, his networking and his covert espionage, finding a person that not only made him question his understanding of the current state of Thedas not to mention was interesting enough to make him look forward to waking every morning in this cursed place was… He had not yet found a word that did not pale in comparison when applied to how it, how _she_ , made him feel.

He pulled away, breaking the kiss to look at her again, a small, affectionate smile on his face as he looked over hers, now free of the vallaslin that marked her as slave to a god that was not worthy of her, even if its original intent rang hollow in this age. She was free of that now as she deserves, he told himself, running his thumb gingerly over her cheek. As he met her eyes again, he realized that she deserved to be free not only from those markings, of the burden of being Inquisitor, of the anchor, but also of the burden that he carried, of the truth, and his smile faltered. The guilt he had been fighting when he deflected and told her of the vallaslin’s origins rather than what he had come here to tell her finally bloomed full and cold, sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach as he came to terms with the lie he had been entertaining for far too long: that she would accept all he is.

His eyes flicked down to the ground for just a moment, acknowledging and accepting that he had been a fool and to do right by her because, in the end, he loved her, and if he needed to protect her from the pain he would bring her, then he would.

“I am sorry,” he murmured, pulling his hand away from her and forcing himself to meet her eyes, to look at her when he pulled away finally, for the final time. “I have distracted you from your duty; it will not happen again.”

\---

[Related Gifset](http://thelyonface.tumblr.com/post/139951804428/it-will-not-happen-again-i-came-here-to-take)


	7. Senris // "Disillusioned"

**(Fic meme! Hmm...let's go with Regency AU Senris + "disillusioned)**

\----

 _“The poet_.”

Fenris snorted and tipped the brandy he held to his lips lounging in the parlor room at yet another Fereldan noble’s estate at the behest of Rutherford, or rather the woman herding them all together to mingle and get to know one another, that Antivan. He had no real desire to be here anymore but understood the function of it well enough, glad to be able to stand among the types of people that frequented these gatherings without Danarius’s piercing gaze constantly on the back of his neck. He had wondered what it would be like to be here as a free man, bumping elbows with the elite and noteworthy artists and politicians, but it was about as boring as it always had been, even if the starched collar and waistcoat reminded him that he was, at least, a citizen among denizens. It was rather disappointing that it remained as boring as it always was.

His eyes swiveled, slightly resistant to movement thanks to drink and a visit earlier to the smoking room, and caught on the embroidering of a well-tailored banyan hanging from a broad-shouldered elven frame standing by his chair. He crooked an eyebrow and looked up, observing the similarly bored set of the man’s mouth as he looked over the crowd with disinterest, but not with the same distaste he’d seen wrinkling the noses of the few Dalish that had managed to attend the soirée.

“You appear displeased with tonight’s events,” Fenris voiced, watching as the man turned to look down at him, blue eyes appraising his face for a moment, the curve of his lips changing just slightly as he turned to look forward again. He recognized him; he was a historian and painter that Rutherford had been acquainted with through the Inquisition organization, well-known for both his exceptionally studious attentions as well as his generally cold and distant demeanor.

“On the contrary,” he replied, his voice warm despite his stiff posture, “I happen to have made the acquaintance of an esteemed writer; I believe that is quite worthy of my attendance alone, wouldn’t you agree?”

\----

[Related fanart.](http://thelyonface.tumblr.com/post/146182595273/look-at-those-bloody-shems-i-love-these)


End file.
